Beware of Buu
by RandomFan16
Summary: What if Majin Buu got sent to another universe while battling Vegito. DBZ/Justice League crossover
1. Chapter 1

** Beware of Buu **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Justices league. **

**Author's Notes-This is my first story so constructive criticism is welcome and point out any grammar or spelling errors.**

* * *

It was just a regular day Hawkgirl and Green Lantern were patrolling the city of Metropolis since Superman was busy on another mission out of town. But it was a slow day there was particle no crime until they came across a robbery at a bank.

"Great this is exactly what I need" GL said sarcastically

"Don't bad guys ever take a day off" Hawkgirl replied

At the bank they could see who was robbing it. It was Copperhead and Solomon Grundy.

"Here we go again" GL said

"I wish there was some more excitement going on here" Hawkgirl said. Little did she know that her wish would be granted.

* * *

Outside of the city there was a pink creature laying down on the grass. It wore a blue and orange karate gi, white baggy pants, black and brown shoes, and black arm bands with gold trim. Whatever this creature is it will be trouble.

The creature slowly began to wake up and started to look around.

"Uh where am I what" the creature said as he put a hand to his forehead. "What is this place?" The creature as he started to get up and putting his hand down. "Let's see I was fighting Vegito and then I got really angry" He finished as a thought came into his mind.

"Vegito!" He said with shock. "Strange I can't sense or see him anywhere." He said with a smile growing on his face. "I know I didn't kill him but why do I care. He not here means no more earth!" Then a pink orb formed in his hand and grew to the size of a basketball.

The creature was about to launch it until he sense people lots of them. "What's this?" he said surprised "Impossible I killed everyone on this planet how did they get back" The look of shock on his face turned to one of joy like a child on charismas morning. The orb began to shrink until it was non-existing.

"All the people are back and there is no Vegito this is going to be fun" The creature began to fly up in to the air. He looked around until he saw a city. "Good that city will be a nice place to destroy and its people will scream the name Majin Buu" The creature yelled as he flew at the unsuspecting city.

* * *

Meanwhile GL and Hawkgirl defeated Grundy and Copperhead. They were loading them in to a prison truck until they head an ear splitting scream. They looked around until they saw a strange pink creature in the sky with an antenna on its head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes-I would like to thank Superiornite for giving me information about the DC super heroes/villains that I think will be helpful in the future of this story. **

The creature that was screaming was odd to say the least. Its antenna went down all the way to its waste. Hawkgirl and GL flew up to get a closer look.

Majin Buu noticed two figures flying towards him. The one on the right had wings, a mace, and a helmet that looked like an eagle. The one on the right was wearing a green and black suit and that his power was coming from his ring.

"Who and what are you" said GL

"Strange I was going to ask you two the same question." Said Majin Buu

"Enough talk why are you screaming are you hurt" Hawkgirl said.

"No but you will be in a lot of pain very soon" Buu said

"What makes you-"Before GL could finished his sentence he received a very powerful punch to the gut and was sent flying into a near by building.

"Ah that was just what I needed" Said Majin Buu

"John" shouted Hawkgirl. She than used her mace on the Majin and it sort of worked. The mace impacted Buu's right side. Buu felt a bit of pain but it was nothing compared to the hits he took in the past. When Hawkgirl finished her attack it left a big dent in his side. But Buu just took a deep breath and puffed himself up and the dent was gone. Hawkgirl was surprised and said. "What are you?"

The Majin smiled and screamed "I AM MAJIN BUU"

This scream was more loud and powerful that before than the last. It had so much force that it threw Hawkgirl in the same building that GL was recuperating in.

"Uh what hit me" GL said still out of breath from that punch.

"Majin Buu" Hawkgirl answered as she stared outside trying to find Majin Buu.

Just than Majin Buu append out of thin air right in front of them. "Wow I can't believe you're still alive" Buu said to GL.

"Stop" said a voice on the streets. The Justices league members and the Majin looked down to see that Copperhead and Solomon Grundy escape from the police and was making a run for it.

"Great now we have those two to worry about" Hawkgirl said

Hearing that gave Majin Buu a smile. "No need" was all the Majin said as he that pointed his hand at the escapees palm facing them. Than a pink sphere of energy began to form in his hand it grew to the size of a baseball when Buu fired it at the two criminals. It didn't hit then directly. But it was close enough it hit the ground and exploded on impact killing the criminals and anyone else who was in the blast zone.

GL and Hawkgirl looked at what just happen with wide eyes.

"What is your problem" GL said "do you have any idea how many innocent people you just killed"

"Oh there just the first of many" Majin Buu said "for you see I won't stop until every living thing on this planet is destroyed"

Green Lantern and Hawkgirl where filled with horror and anger as the words came out of the creatures mouth.

"If you think were just going to just sit back and let you do that than you got another thing coming" GL said

"Yeah" Hawk girl agreed

Majin Buu only smiled and said "I was hoping you would say that" Buu that crossed his arms over his chest. "You see I could have destroyed this planet the second I got here but I didn't because I was hoping for a challenge"

"Well come get it" said a unknown voice.


End file.
